Venom of the Rattlesnake
by Zelda Martial
Summary: When the WWE meets the Power Rangers *grins*


**__**

Disclaimer: None of this is mine except for the story plot and Zelda Martial as well as a few other things. Characters from the WWF are © by the WWF and I am using them without permission. The Power Rangers are property of Saban and are not mine except for the afore mentioned character. Anything belonging to the above belongs to them and not to me.

I began writing this story a week before the Royal Rumble of 2001, so this story could get interesting. Also, as a side note, this story may not be completed for a while due to schoolwork and a host of other things that shall not be named at this time. Until my summer vacation begins on June 16th, at the earliest, don't expect much writing on this. If I get enough requests to finish it, I will put it on the front burner of the fics I'm currently writing. This will make fic number 4 of several I'm currently writing and the infamous writers block will also play a factor, plus several poems that I'm also currently working on.

****

Venom of the Rattlesnake

By Zelda Martial~

The Star Arena, in the heart of downtown Angel Grove, was brightly lit, signifying that an event was about to take place within. People had already massed at the front doors, awaiting entrance into what would be the greatest WWF event in the history of the city, maybe even in WWF history. As usual, tickets sold out within a few hours and after being sold, were rushed to the hands of the people who purchased them.

The seasoned wrestlers, who were warming up backstage, all kept cool heads, but one rookie stood out among them, a ball of nerves, and she was only known as Thunder. Pacing, she quickly ran through her head what she was going to do until Lita interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey there rookie," Lita said, causing Thunder to stop in her tracks. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll be better once we get started. Just have pre-show jitters is all."

"Don't worry. You'll knock them off their feet."

"Thanks." Thunder smiled as she watched Lita join the Hardy Boyz. Thunder then continued to pace backstage.

Fifteen minutes passed before Thunder heard the roar of the crowd of fans and she knew that her time had come. It was only a matter of when.

The crowd came to its feet as RAW went on the air in Angel Grove for the first time. 

The first person to hit the ring was none other than Kurt Angle. After being put through a match with Stone Cold Steve Austin during Smackdown the previous week before, Kurt had a lot on his mind. As he entered the ring, the crowd began shouting out their protests of Angle being out in the ring.

Angle, for his part, just wait till the crowd quieted down, and when that didn't happen, he continued to speak anyway.

"I come in front of you tonight to tell you-" Angle never even got a chance to finish his sentence as the crowd drowned him out again. As soon as it died down however, he continued. "To tell you that you guys are a sorry lot to even boo at your Olympic Hero." Pacing around the ring, Angle continued to speak. "Now I know that you have your own heroes, what are they again? Power Rangers? But where are they now? As I am told, they haven't been seen in this city for the last six years."

Backstage, Thunder was watching the events unfolding center stage, and could barely suppress the rage that was building up inside her. Rookie or no Rookie, Angle had to be put in his place one way or another, even if it meant challenging him herself.

"Where are your heroes now? I, your Olympic "Hero", will always be here for you no matter what." Angle finished off his speech. As for Kurt himself, he should have chosen better words.

As Thunder continued to watch Kurt backstage, her anger hit borderline and as soon as he said, 'I'll be here for you no matter what', she completely lost it. As soon as Kurt had finished his speech, Thunder entered the arena, mike in hand, anger flaring, and the crowd chanting her name. Even though this was the first time Thunder had been in the WWF, only her hometown of Angel Grove knew her deep hidden secret from society.

"Kurt Angle," Thunder spoke serenely. Then taking on the persona of Y2J, she added, "Would you please shut the hell up!" As the crowd chanted the last four words of her sentence with her, Thunder's cool aquamarine eyes glittered like jewels as she looked on at the crowd of fans that had gathered within the Star Arena, and as they began to chant her name again, she looked Angle squarely in the eyes and said, "You don't know the meaning of the word "hero"."

"Oh, and suppose you do?" Angle replied back, coolly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." The crowd began cheering at the top of their lungs wanting their hometown hero to know that they were beside her. "And as such, I challenge you, Kurt Angle, to a title match here tonight in," Thunder then pointed down towards the ring in which Angle was standing in, "That very ring."

"Bold words coming from a rookie…" Kurt let his train of though trail off as Thunder walked down towards the ring in which he stood. A furry of passion burned behind Thunder's eyes and Kurt knew that he was in trouble. As soon as Thunder entered the ring, she squared up Kurt Angle and said directly to his face, "Accept my challenge, and we'll just see who the "Rookie" is."

With those words spoken, Thunder continued to look coldly into Kurt's eyes, just daring him to challenge her, but when Kurt's response was delayed, Thunder backed off and left Kurt standing alone in the ring.

It was only when Thunder was standing under the TitanTron that Angle replied.

"I accept your challenge, from one hero to another-"

Thunder whipped around quickly before Kurt could finish his sentence and stared into his eyes yet again.

Angle could feel a tingling in the back of his neck that wouldn't go away and only later would he find out why.

A minute later, Thunder left the arena and headed backstage.

As soon as Thunder made it back to her dressing room, and unexpected guest was there to greet her.

"Hello." The unknown person spoke.

"Uncle Steve?" Thunder asked in amazement. She then turned around to face her unknown guest and to her amazement, it wasn't who she thought it was. The stranger came up from behind and pinned Thunder's arms behind her and began dragging her out of her dressing room and towards the main conference room located not far away.

A few minutes later, Thunder was thrown into the conference room, and as she landed on top of someone, she heard that the door was being barred from the outside.

"Shit," Thunder swore under her breath. She quickly got up and ran to the door and started pounding on it but to no avail, there wasn't any way out of the room. 

With her back to the door, Thunder slid to the ground in defeat, but it was also at that time that she realized that she wasn't alone.

Surrounding her were the other wrestlers; Stone Cold, The Rock, Kane, Undertaker- they were all there except one.

Even though the others were a surprised to see her, as she was to see them, the first question Thunder asked was, "Where's Kurt?"

For some reason, Thunder just realized that if Kurt wasn't in here with everyone else that he was in grave danger. It was The Rock who spoke.

"He's not here." Was his reply. It was then that Thunder realized where Kurt was.

"Damn." Thunder looked around at everyone and noticed that as strong as these superstars were, behind their eyes lurked a deep chasm of fear.

It was then that the barred door was suddenly thrown open and the one being that Thunder didn't want to show did.

Thunder then defensively guarded the people in the room. There was no way, NO WAY she was going to let her greatest enemy harm the people she was sworn to protect.

It was then that the reptilian slime made his appearance in the conference room.

"Well, well, well, look who I caught."

"Get the hell off my planet Valhor." Thunder replied. "You know very well I was going to be here tonight." Then looking at Stone Cold Steve Austin, Thunder spoke again. "I should have known you would be here as well." 

Valhor then came up to Thunder and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to look into his obsidian eyes. Thunder suddenly felt very weak and fell to her knees as the force of evil trapped within the room threatened to over take her.

"You know very well why I'm here." Valhor hissed. "Return it to me and I shall leave. Refuse and you shall pay the ultimate price."

"That power will never be yours."

"Suit it yourself." Valhor and his guards then left the conference room, leaving Thunder behind shaking, and struggling to regain her composure.

Making his way through his fellow wrestlers, Stone Cold came to Thunder's side helping up onto a nearby chair.

"Zelda, are you going to be okay?" He asked.

The others were looking at him with a quizzical expression upon their faces, as they had no idea that Stone Cold and Thunder were of flesh and blood.

"I think so." 

Standing up, Thunder quickly took charge of the situation.

"Okay, listen up." Thunder then stood atop the chair in which she had been sitting in only moments prior. "I know you guys are scared and don't know what to do. All I can tell you is stay back here in the conference room. That way you'll remain safe."

"What about you?" Undertaker asked.

"If Kurt is where I think he is, then I have a challenge to keep while battling my greatest enemy. If I'm lucky, it will be over quickly. If not, well, we're all going to be here a while." Thunder knew that was not the response that they were expecting, but it was the best that she could give them, given how short her time was.


End file.
